


Remembering Kathy

by shipping_galore



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Complete, F/M, Human Angel (BtVS), I will Remember You Alternate Universe, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galore/pseuds/shipping_galore
Summary: Angel Remembers his little sister Kathy





	Remembering Kathy

**Author's Note:**

> SG: I just came up with this new idea for a Bangle story and it’s not leaving me alone to finish writing my unfinished stories so here I go its short just a spur of the moment idea my first bangle story its inspired by a what if story to I will Remember you the idea of Angel turning human other then that it’s all AU yet instead of turning back time he asked for his vampire strength and speed back so he’s as strong and fast as when he was a vampire.  
> ************************************************************************   
> Notes: Buffy Summers born 1981 age 38. Angel Summers born 1727 died 1753 age 26 and raised a vampire that same night. tuned human 1999 age 46 20 human years (turned human on the 23rd November 1999 air date of I will remember you) Buffy and Angel Married on 29th of Feb 2000 yes, they married on a leap year, so they have only been married 4 years yes Angel took Buffy’s surname when they married. as his own Surname from when he was human was lost to time, he had no memory of what his last human name was

Started it on the 19th/1/19

 **Title:** Remembering Kathy

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Bangel

 **Genre:** Family

 **Warnings** **:** none

 **Rating:** Teen

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Angel  

 **Intro:** Angel Remember his baby sister as the due date for his daughter’s birth draws  near  

* * *

*****5 th of October 2019******

In a  3-bedroom house close to AI office  Angel Summers former vampire with a soul sat in an armchair of the nursery that he and his family, his wife Buffy Summers and their 17-year-old son Conner Summers had decorated with a lot of pink and white for his unborn daughter.

Angel smiled down at the coloured drawing he held in his hand. It was of a young girl of 13 years, she had brown eyes and brown shoulder length hair done up in a half up half down style. “Oh, Kathy I’m so sorry” Angel whispered running his index finger over her cheek, as silent tears ran down his face,  “I told you no tears now right before I left, then seeing the pure happiness on your face when you thought I had returned to you an Angel is as clear as yesterday, Angel is the name I use now you gave me this name and I will use it for the rest of my life I wish I could go back and change but it wouldn’t matter your brother died that day and the demon returned to you that night but if I could I would have turned you so that we could be together forever”

Angel felt the tears and wiped them away before they could ruin the drawing, “you are an Aunt little sister you have a nephew his names Conner he’s 17 and you have a niece due any day as well as a sister my wife Buffy she would have loved you and you her you two would have gotten along so well”        

He looked up when he heard a soft knock and saw his 9-month pregnant wife standing in the door way, he gave her a smile and stood up walking over to her he took her arm and led her to the armchair he had just vacated. “what were you thinking of just now?” asked Buffy as she took a seat in the armchair.

“Kathy” he tells her taking a seat on the armrest the drawing still in his hand

Buffy gives him a sad smile her little sister in law was someone she heard about from what Angel told her, “she was innocent a young girl of 13 who had her whole life a head of her and it was all taken away by my own hands literally” Angel sobbed.

Buffy grabs his hand, “your sister your parents they would be so proud of who you are now, but what brought this all on?” asked Buffy.

“Our daughter” he says placing a hand on his wife’s round stomach, she’s an  innocent just like Kathy was, when we learned that the baby would be a girl it got me remembering Kathy my sweet innocent sister  who had her whole life a head of her, she was meant to grow into a beautiful woman be courted by young men who I would not approve of and who would need to show me they are good for my sister and work for her hand she was meant to marry and have a family of her own,”

“She’s still alive Angel she lives on in your heart and your memory” Buffy reminded him.

Angel smiled and kissed her lips.

“What does she look like you’ve described her to me and I’ve tried seeing what she looks like in my mind, but I can’t tell?"asked Buffy. Angel smiled and handed his wife the drawing, saying “this is what she looked like”             

Buffy smiled “she’s pretty”

“Who is” they heard a young male’s voice ask. The couple looked towards the door and saw their son, “your Aunt Kathy” said Buffy. Conner walked in and over to his Parents, standing behind the armchair he looked over his mother’s shoulder and saw the drawing in her hand, “wow dad she looks a bit like you” Conner replied.

Angel smiled “You think”

“Yeah” said Conner.

Buffy handed the drawing back, Angel then walked over to a white picture frame turned the frame over took the back out and placed the drawing inside before putting the backing back on, he grabbed the string and hung the framed drawing over the cot.  "there now little sister you can always watch over your niece" he tells her. Suddenly Angel heard Buffy cry out he spun around only to see a pool of water at Buffy’s feet and Buffy herself clutching Conner’s  arms,

“Ah Angel….its time” she hissed though the pain.

Angel ran over to his wife and son dug the keys from his pocket and gave them to Conner, "get the car ready  and call everyone and tell them to meet us at the Children’s hospital” said Angel taking Buffy from his son. “Buffy honey I need, you to sit down and I’ll be right back I have to get the bag.”

After helping her sit back down Angel walked though the adjoining double doors and grabbed Buffy’s bag,  turning back and walking into the  nursery Angel puts the bag over his shoulder and head and scoops buffy up into his arms and heads out of the room.

Outside Conner sat in the driver’s seat as Angel walked out, Conner had just hung up with Giles, Angel hurried down the steps placed Buffy into the back seat and jumped in behind her he strapped her in then himself

“GO” he yelled.

Conner hit the gas and they sped out of the driveway

* * *

 

They Arrived at the Hospital at 9:30 they usher Buffy in and up to the maternity ward. 30 minuets later Conner who was waiting in the waiting room heard the running of feet,  turning he saw Doyle and Cordy along with Buffy’s team  Willow Xander Giles and Oz along with his grandmother Joyce enter the waiting room.

“Conner how is she?” asked Giles his mothers watcher and father figure.  “They took her to the delivery room 30 minutes ago” Conner replied, Joyce hugged her grandson. “Where is your father dear” asked Joyce pulling back from the hug and looking around for her son in law, “in with Mum the nurse at the front desk could tell you how to get to the Delivery room if you want to be in there with her” said Conner.

So, Joyce and the nurse headed off to the delivery room, “tell her we love her” Willow called out Joyce stopped and turned she smiled at the redhead, “I will Willow” she says softly before turning back around.

* * *

 In the Delivery room Buffy was screaming as another contraction hit her and poor Angel felt his hand could be broken it would have been if he didn’t have the vampire strength that he had. Suddenly there was a knock at the door one of the nurses answered the door.

“A Mrs. Summer” said the receptionist

Buffy sighed at seeing her mother, Joyce put her coat and bag down on the chair before making her way to her daughters’ side and taking her other hand, “you are doing so well love  she grabbed the wash cloth Angel was using and wiped Buffy’s face with it,

Buffy sighed and closed her eyes, "don’t hold my hand mum I will break it” said Buffy. Joyce smiled took the hand holding her daughters and placed it on her shoulder seconds later another contraction hit.

* * *

 

*******14 hours later******

At 11:30 that night  A loud cry rang out and buffy fell back on the Pillow breathing heavily, “it’s a girl” said the midwife.

“Would you care to cut the cord Mr Summers”

Angel was too transfixed with the squirming pink bundle in the doctor’s arms to say anything only nodded taking the scissors he cut the cord, afterwards the baby was bathed  and bundled in a blanket she was handed to Angel who  fell in love with his daughter that very moment, “she beautiful just like her mother but she reminds me of Kathy as well”

Buffy smiled

* * *

  ******6 th of October 2019 ****Summers home *******

It was 12:30 in the morning Conner and Buffy lay sleeping in their beds yet in the baby’s room, Angel stood in front of the cot looking at the face of his sister, “Kathy I want you to meet your Niece and name sake Kathy Summers”

The End

RCS 

Finished it on 10th /1/2019

**Author's Note:**

> Conner is Buffy and Angel's Son he was born 1 year and 11 month after his father became human 19th November 2001 
> 
> Conner's age 17 years and 10 month


End file.
